Pete
Pete is a character from the Walt Disney Company studios. He is a cat who is sometimes depicted with a peg leg. He is mostly known as the arch-nemesis of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Though usually associated with the Mickey Mouse universe, Pete appeared in Disney's animated cartoon series Alice Comedies before the first appearance of Mickey Mouse, which makes him Disney's oldest continuing character and the main antagonist of the Mickey Mouse franchise. Pete is one of the only two official Disney Villains members from classic cartoons instead of movies, the other being The Big Bad Wolf. Personality Pete's personality has changed over the years, but one factor has always remained the same: Pete is always up to no good. Pete can be called many things: a schemer, thief, monster, con artist, or even a heartless villain. Often relying on brute strength, Pete can sometimes be a bumbler (though he has sometimes been shown to be rather cunning and intelligent in some incarnations.) However, this has never prevented him from cheating people, though only to be foiled by a heroic character. In most roles, Pete is conceived as monstrous, being feared by most and challenged by few. His plans would range from kidnapping to taking over a country. He was seen to smoke in earlier cartoons but has managed to kick the habit (though his smoking is still featured in a majority of his merchandise and promotional material). Aside from his truly villainous nature, Pete was shown to have a softer side, notably in Goof Troop and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Both depicted Pete as a mischievous schemer rather than a villain. In Goof Troop however, Pete was viewed as cruel by his son P.J. who'd rather eat glass than go fishing with his father. In Clubhouse, Pete's nature was toned down incredibly for the target audience and became more of a friend than foe to Mickey and friends as the series progressed while maintaining the antagonistic role for specials. Like most Disney villains, Pete is fully aware of the fact that he is a cruel villain and that people strongly dislike him, however, he takes pride in his evil deeds feeling no remorse for his victims for the most part. According to his villain musical number in the film Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Pete believes if one can't be loved, they should be feared, explaining his nature. The popular Kingdom Hearts series portrays Pete as the bumbling sidekick-type that comically fails his evil missions. While not always conceived as a major threat to the game's protagonist Sora, Pete manages to be a key part in the plots of his partner Maleficent. Because of his varying role as a villain, Pete can be one of three Disney villains (the others being Maleficent and Chernabog) who simply do what they do for just deliberate evil. Through all the years the world has known the notorious Pete, whether he has been simply an antagonist or a full-blown villain, he still manages to play the part of the character he was created to be; the fellow everyone loves to hate. Theatrical cartoons ''Alice Comedies Pete first appeared in the Walt Disney-produced 1920's short subject series, "Alice Comedies". He appeared in ''Alice Solves the Puzzle (February 15, 1925) as Bootleg Pete, the name referencing to his career of bootlegging alcoholic beverages during the United States Prohibition (January 16, 1920 - December 5, 1933). His activities brought him to a beach, where he sees Alice playing with a crossword puzzle. Pete happened to be a collector of crossword puzzles, and identified Alice's puzzle as a rare one missing from his collection. The rest of the short focused on him antagonizing Alice and her drunk-on-moonshine cat, Julius, in an attempt steal the puzzle. The menacing, bear-like villain commanded quite a presence on the screen, and was destined to soon return. ''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (series) When Walt Disney needed a villain to stack up against his new star, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Pete was again put to a good use. The introduction to his new adversary came with the sixth Oswald short, ''The Ocean Hop ''(September 8, 1927). Inspired by Charles Lindbergh, the two enter an aeroplane race across the Atlantic Ocean. Hugh Harman and Rollin Hamilton were responsible for animating several inventive gags during the film, one becoming a classic. At one point, Oswald runs off a cliff and continues to walk on air without the effect of gravity until realizing there was no ground to stand on. The gag would be reused in many cartoon shorts to come. It is noted that Charles Lindbergh also served as the inspiration for Plane Crazy (May 15, 1928), the first cartoon to feature Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. Mickey Mouse ''.]] Pete soon appeared as Mickey Mouse's archenemy, beginning with the cartoons ''The Gallopin' Gaucho and Steamboat Willie, (both 1928). He has, by this time, shed his bear-like appearance, and had become more defined as a cat. In the Disney cartoons of the 1930s, Pete would be Mickey Mouse's nemesis, but would vary in professions, from an all-out outlaw (Gallopin' Gaucho) to a brutal law-enforcer (such as Moving Day, in which he is a sheriff who serves Mickey and Donald Duck with an eviction notice). In recent years, Pete has become a major, recurring Disney character, appearing in most material to involve Mickey Mouse, or his friends. He would go on to appear in popular television series such as Goof Troop, House of Mouse, and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Pete would also star as the antagonist in a few of Mickey's films, most notably, Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers. Beginning with the Mickey shorts, Pete was given a distinctive booming voice, in contrast to Mickey's light, falsetto voice. This was provided by Billy Bletcher in most of the classic shorts. Afterwards, Pete was voiced by Will Ryan in Mickey's Christmas Carol short and DuckTales, Arthur Burghardt in The Prince and the Pauper, and currently by Jim Cummings, who began voicing Pete in 1992, with the premiere of Goof Troop. Comics In the early years of the Mickey Mouse newspaper comic strip, Pete was portrayed as Sylvester Shyster's sidekick and looked noticeably more muscular than his screen counterpart. His portrayal was eventually changed in 1934's "The Captive Castaways" to better match his depiction in the cartoons, and he gradually started to work up on his own. In later Mickey comics, Pete often teams up with Mickey's other enemies, such as Eli Squinch and The Phantom Blot, or sometimes is accompanied by his own henchman, Weasel. Pete sometimes also teams up with other Disney bad guys, such as Scrooge McDuck's enemies (the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell), Mad Madam Mim, Captain Hook, and the witch from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Television ''Mickey Mouse Club'' Pete made a few appearances in the animated opening of the show, usually seen singing as well as holding a trampoline that is bouncing Mickey upward. ''DuckTales ''.]] In the first season of the 1987 TV series ''DuckTales, Pete appeared in a few episodes. However, he was portrayed as a different character in each of his appearances. Because of this, he wasn't always a true villain, but just a selfish individual with no evil agenda. It even shows in some episodes that he makes peace with Scrooge's group. The various "Petes" appear to be their own characters, as two of them lived in different time periods, as well as the fact that Scrooge never "recognizes" him, despite any previous encounters he may have had with any of the other Petes. ''Goof Troop and P.J. in ''Goof Troop.]] Jim Cummings provides Pete's booming bass voice in the series and, to date, in all other media. In the 1992 TV series Goof Troop, Pete is the on-off antagonist (though not truly evil in the show), and has a family. It consists of his wife, Peg, their two children, Peter Junior Pete (or PJ for short) and Pistol, and their dog, Chainsaw. They live next door to Goofy and his son, Max. Pete owns a used-car dealership, and although no longer openly villainous, he is still conniving, as well as abrasive, obnoxious, and truculent. His wife Peg generally attempts to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude in the show. Pete often exploits his good-hearted and somewhat addled friend, Goofy. He frequently manipulates, insults, and threatens his son PJ, as well. Usually, his schemes will backfire, although very rarely he will just feel guilty about his oafish behavior and work to set things right. PJ is almost the complete opposite of his father behavior-wise. He often displays fear of his father, of spending time with him, and of disobeying or failing him. Pete seems to interpret this fear as respect. PJ is eager to leave, and their father-son relationship clearly revolves around fear and control. With this thrown into even starker relief when compared to the much more healthy relationship between Max and Goofy, it is speculated (though never confirmed) that Pete may be physically as well as emotionally abusive towards PJ. However, despite this, Pete still shows love, care and devotion to his son, though this is displayed on very rare occasions in the series. It is eventually revealed in the show's first two produced episodes "Everything's Coming Up Goofy" and "Good Neighbor Goof" that one of the main reasons why Pete dislikes Goofy so much is that when Pete was a high school quarterback in a big football game, it was Goofy who accidentally caused Pete to fumble the ball and get hit in the face by a pom pom (Goofy was on the cheerleading squad at the time), causing the team to lose the game. However, he might have put off the grudge in A Goofy Movie, since he seems to be more friendly with the Goofs. ''Mickey Mouse Works After ''Goof Troop, Pete reverted to his notoriously villainous ways in Mickey Mouse Works. He frequently bullied the other characters, and occasionally kidnapped Minnie Mouse. Pete appears as the primary villain in the short cartoon Mickey to the Rescue, where he continuously kidnaps Minnie while battling Mickey with various booby traps. In most shorts, Pete portrays a thug but in some cartoons Pete portrays a business man, a professional NASCAR race and even the coworker of Donald Duck. ''House of Mouse '']] In "House of Mouse," Pete plays a role as the titular club's evil landlord. Several episodes involved his attempts to close the club down, via sabotaging the show. The schemes ranged from stealing the cartoons shown at the club to trying to drive the guests away by messing with the air conditioning. He is always seen in a business suit in ''House of Mouse. Pete can be seen taking part in the Disney Villains' takeover of the House of Mouse in Mickey's House of Villains. In spite of being the show's primary villain, though, he does not contribute to the movie's plot, and he later flees with the rest of the villains when Mickey seals Jafar in Genie's lamp. However, prior to the film, Pete did take over the club for a majority of the night and renamed it "House of Villains." He gathered his closest villain friends to replace Mickey and the gang. Unfortunately for Pete, his bad entertainment skills, the discharge of the villain employees, and the fact that he was panned by the Disney character guests, forced him to return the club to Mickey's possessions. ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Pete appears in numerous episodes of ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Disney's 3D-animated children's series. He maintains his antagonist role, but is significantly toned down for its preschool audience- he is less malicious and more mischievous. Viewers will find that Mickey and gang are very forgiving of Pete and his escapades. He often appears as a seller of objects the gang needs and will give them an item in exchange for beans. He is much nicer than his previous incarnations. In one episode, he invites the group to a Halloween party. In the most recent episode, Pete would often play, what seems to be a villain role, but this will eventually turn out to be Pete trying to be of help. However in all specials and spin-off films, Pete plays the main antagonist. Like most of the show's major characters, Pete has a theme that plays instrumentally every time he appears on screen. Pete also appears in the spin-off series Mickey Mousekersize. ''Mickey Mouse Pete is set to return in the all-new ''Mickey Mouse animated series on Disney Channel in summer 2013. In this incarnation, Pete reverts to his brutally villainous ways, complete with peg-leg. Both Pete and Pluto are the only confirmed characters who have NOT appeared in a short yet. Movies ''Mickey's Christmas Carol in ''Mickey's Christmas Carol.]] In the 1983 short film Mickey's Christmas Carol, an adaptation of Charles Dickens' novel A Christmas Carol and the 1974 record album Disney's A Christmas Carol, Pete was cast as the 'Ghost of Christmas Future', who reveals himself by removing his hood and lighting a cigar, which also lights up the engraving on Scrooge's grave. Pete only had one line throughout the whole film, which was answering Ebenezer's question: "Who's lonely grave is this?" ("Why yours, Ebenezer. The richest man in the cemetery!") and laughing cruelly while he pushes Scrooge into his grave as he struggles to escape as the gates of the underworld are opening. This is arguably Pete's darkest role to date. It should be noted that Pete did not portray the ghost in the original Disney's A Christmas Carol album. The Ghost was instead portrayed by the Witch. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pete made a cameo appearance as a Toon Town police officer in the very final scene of ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He is viewed from the back, alongside Goofy and Horace Horsecollar in security uniforms. This can be seen just before Porky Pig and Tinkerbell close the movie. Pete had no lines in the movie. ''The Prince and the Pauper In this Disney version of Mark Twain's The Prince and the Pauper, Pete once again played as the primary villain, this time as the English king's captain of the guard. When he saw that his ruler's life was slowly diminishing, he and his henchmen, a band of weasels, who now act as the king's guards, seized the opportunity to terrorize England's citizens and rob them of their goods in "favor" of the king. After kicking out a disguised Prince, whom he mistook for the peasant boy Mickey Mouse, out of his kingdom, he later receives word from one of his guards that the Prince was seen a causing a commotion in the village, as the guard claimed that he "acted like a nobleman and he had the royal ring!" Pete suddenly realizes that it was indeed the Prince he "booted out" and seizes another opportunity out this. That night, after the king passes away, Pete finds the "phony prince" (Mickey), threatening the life of his dog, Pluto, unless Mickey follows his commands. In the village, he soon finds and captures the real Prince and takes him to the castle's dungeon to lock him up. On the day of the Prince's coronation, Pete plots to get Mickey crowned as king, though Mickey is still subservient to Pete's orders. His plan, however, is thwarted when the Prince suddenly appears in the throne room, having busted out of the dungeon and evading the guards with the help of Goofy (Mickey's peasant friend) and Donald Duck (the Prince's valet). A sudden battle in the throne room (Mickey and the Prince vs Pete; Goofy and Donald vs the Weasel Guards) results in Pete's defeat, as Goofy's bumbling antics cause a chandelier to fall on the weasels, bundle them together, and send them rolling towards Pete. Pete, seeing this, tries to flee but is slowed down by his ripped-down pants (courtesy of the Prince's swashbucking skills) and tripped by both the Prince and Mickey, causing him to get rolled over and caught on the chandelier, which sends him and his men rolling through a stain-glass window and falling out of the castle. Pete's appearance here is one of his most darkest role, as there is very little, to no humor to his character here, and for terrorizing the people in the (dying) king's name. A Goofy Movie Like in the television series ''Goof Troop, Pete is Goofy's neighbor and de-facto antagonist, only this time he's more friendly towards Goofy. Pete often gives Goofy advice on how to raise his son with discipline, telling him that he should keep Max under his thumb. In the film, it is shown that Pete works with Goofy, taking photos to children. Pete tells Goofy that P.J. asked him to take him camping and comments that camping is the perfect way to make a good father/son relationship and that if a son doesn't want to be with his parents, the boy could be stealing or with a gang. This makes Goofy believe the aggravate comments of Principal Mazur about Max and he tells Pete that he is going to fish with his son. Pete attempts to finish the photography session with the current child (a little girl) after Goofy excitedly declared that he's taking Max on a fishing trip. However, the child managed to unseat her diaper and run off while Pete was distracted. Pete is then shown arriving in a RV with P.J. to forest where Max and Goofy are camping. There, Pete tells Goofy that he must control his son. Pete invites the Goofs to dinner but Goofy goes with Max to practice fishing. This makes emerge the legendary Bigfoot who terrifies Max and Goofy and makes Pete drive away. Pete reappears in a motel where Max and Goofy are staying and is surprised to see Max and Goofy take along. When Pete overhears a conversation between Max and P.J. about Max changing Goofy's map route to get to Los Angeles, he tells Goofy about it. Although Goofy didn't believe Pete, he looks at the map and sees the change. Pete is shown for the last time when Max and Goofy are with Powerline. Pete was drinking a beer but, when he sees the Goofs on TV, he spits the drink on the TV screen, shocked. ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Taking place before the events of [[Goof Troop|''Goof Troop]], Pete is Goofy's neighbor except here, Pete has no family. Pete tells Max there is no Santa Claus, crushing Max's spirit and having him questioning his existence due to lack of evidence. During Max's overnight research, Max mistaken a Beagle Boy for Santa who instead is robbing Pete's house only to be caught by the police. Pete is present when the real Santa arrives but doesn't get anything but a property full of snow. Later, Pete appears as Mickey's cruel and uptight boss. Pete tries to sell oversized trees for thrice the amount of an ordinary tree. Thanks to Mickey, a lacking family finds the perfect tree, leaving Mickey to be robbed of his tip money and fired. Pete mistakenly places his cigar in his pocket, causing a fire and leaving his overpriced trees to burn. ''An Extremely Goofy Movie Pete was given an even smaller role in the ''Goofy Movie sequel. Taking place a few years later, P.J. and Max are heading for college, and Pete is hardly showing disappointment - indeed, he openly plans to turn P.J. room into a bowling alley. Later on, after losing his job, Goofy is forced to finish college in order to get employed once more. He attends the same college as Max, making like increasingly complicated. Goofy visits Pete for advice on how to make things work, but Goofy gets a brainstorm himself and heads back to college, leaving Pete confused. ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers In the 2004 made-for-video animated remake of ''The Three Musketeers (with Mickey, Donald Duck, and Goofy playing the title roles), Pete again appeared under the name Captain Pete as the villain. This also marks the first time Pete was depicting with his infamous peg-leg since the 1930s. In this film, Pete is the captain of the musketeers who secretly plots to kidnap Princess Minnie and take control over France as king. To do so he hires the bumbling Beagle Boys whose foolish attempts to murder Minnie, drives her to demand musketeer bodyguards out of fear. Pete assigns three janitors, Mickey, Donald and Goofy thinking they'll do a terrible job. However, the trio prove to be qualified forcing Pete to move on to Plan B. Pete orders the Beagle Boys to kidnap Donald and his lieutenant Clarabelle Cow to kidnap Goofy while he goes after Mickey. Donald escapes his capture while Goofy convinces Clarabelle to reform. Together, Donald and Goofy set off to rescue Mickey. They succeed and head for the Opera where Pete has managed to take control and lock Minnie away in a chest. The trio arrives and a battle follows. Pete defeats Donald and Goofy and holds a single battle with Mickey. Pete nearly murders him but before he can attempt to do so, Donald and Goofy return. The trio defeats Pete leaving him to collapse with "I hates happy endings!". In a cast commentary on the DVD version of the movie, Pete is heard talking with Mickey, Donald and Goofy in their debut scene in the movie. During the commentary, Pete talks with Mickey and friends in a more friendly manner, showing off his softer side. The way they act with each other, Mickey and Pete seem to be friends off set. (Though Pete insulted Mickey, Donald & Goofy a couple of times, so this may not be true) Disney Parks Despite his prominent role in the cartoons and comics, Pete has oddly never made any live appearances in the parks, and his only known live appearance was in the Walt Disney's World on Ice show Mickey Mouse's Diamond Jubilee. However, his likeness can be found in several spots around the parks. In several shops including those in Disneyland, Magic Kingdom and Epcot, Pete is the main antagonist for the Mickey and Friends Pirates of the Caribbean toy line and the Mickey and Friends Star Tours toy line. In the former Mickey's Toontown Fair at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, Pete was the mascot of Pete's Garage which was a restroom for park guest. Also, there was Pete's Paint Shop for face painting and removable tattoos. In Walt Disney World's Downtown Disney, a large Pete statue can be found in the Team Mickey shop. During the Disney California Adventure expansion, Pete was seen in a mural of him and several other classic Disney characters as construction workers. Pete also appears in a small amount of Disney Villains merchandise. In 2011, Mickey's Toontown Fair was closed and replaced by Storybook Circus, a new section of Fantasyland. As part of that, Pete hosts Pete's Silly Sideshow, a meet-and-greet area where one can meet different Disney characters all in circus regalia. Video game appearances ''Mickey Mousecapade Pete appears as the captain of a pirate ship in the American version of the NES game ''Mickey Mousecapade (or simply Mickey Mouse in Japan). The player fights him at the end of the level and, later, has a rematch with him in Maleficent's castle. (In the original Japanese version, Captain Hook was the boss.) ''QuackShot ''QuackShot follows the adventures of Donald Duck as he, with the aid of his three nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie, sets out to obtain some treasure from a map he found. Pete appears as the antagonist of the game. Near the end of the game, he kidnaps Donald's nephews and demands to be given the map and must be fought immediately prior to the final stage and boss of the game. ''Disney's Magical Quest'' series .]] In the ''Disney's Magical Quest trilogy by Capcom, Pete is the final boss of each game, impersonating a distinct ruler (Emperor, Baron and King). He serves as an evil ruler who terrorizes the land he reigns and often kidnaps another character. In the first game, he kidnaps Pluto, and in the third game, he kidnaps Donald's nephews. Mickey and, depending on the game, Minnie or Donald, are always set to defeat him. At the end of the first two games, when he is defeated, he simply disappears, but in The Magical Quest 3, after being defeated by Mickey and Donald, he eventually surrenders and promises to become a good person, a promise that was implied in the ending to have been kept. ''Mickey Mania ''Mickey Mania follows Mickey Mouse, who has been catapulted back in time to his earliest appearance in Steamboat Willie. In this game, Pete is the true main villain (although one does also go up against The Mad Doctor in his namesake's short, and also, in the Playstation release of the game, against Willie the Giant at the end of the Mickey and the Beanstalk level). Pete appears as an obstacle in the first level, based on Steamboat Willie, and again as the boss of the final level, based on the then-recent The Prince and the Pauper. ''Mickey's Speedway USA Pete appears in the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color game as one of the six available characters (the other five being Mickey, Minnie, Donald, & Goofy) in which his racer stats are the same as Goofy (4/5 on Speed, 4/5 on Weight, 2/5 on Handling, & 2/5 on Acceleration). [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Majority of information taken from The Keyhole:Pete. Pete appears as a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. Though he doesn't always play a particularly large role in some appearance, though he's one of the two main antagonist of KH II, is an instigator and the secondary antagonist in KH Re:/Coded, and is the main villain of his own world in KH BbS and KH 3D. He serves as Maleficent's second-in-command and is the only villain who still cooperates with her throughout the series. However, Pete is a seemingly chronic bumbler, and as Sora puts it, "not smart enough to tie his own shoes." Though it has been hinted numerous times that Pete is actually smarter than he lets on, a fact even supported by Axel in 358/2 Days (it is believed by some, and could be possible, that he's simply playing the fool for an ulterior motive). ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pete appears in Disney Town as a resident and enters the Rumble Races disguised first as Captain Dark, a rouge racer, and then as Captain Justice, pretending to help people in order to gain votes so that he would win the Million Dreams Award. However, whenever he tries helping, he causes nothing but headaches for those whom he is pretending to help--not to mention he appears terrified of the Unversed. After Queen Minnie announces that Terra, Aqua, and Ven win the award, Pete jumps on stage, complaining that the votes were counted wrong. However, Minne reveals that even though he didn't win, a few votes (possibly one vote came from Ventus as thanks for informing him about the town) were given to him. However, Pete disregards the votes given to him and demands the prize. Angered, Minne banishes him from Disney Town and has the Brooms haul him away. He's sent to the dark realm (which is mistaken for the Lanes Between due to the creators reusing the background), where he hears Maleficent's voice. The dark fairy informs Pete that she will free him if helps her conquer the worlds. She then opens a Dark Corridor (presumably to her homeworld of Enchanted Dominion) and the wily Pete escapes through it. Because of this incident, Pete can be considered a prime example of those who turn to the darkness. Between ''Birth by Sleep and 358/2 Days In return for his freedom, Pete became a commander in Maleficent's Heartless army, and traveled around many worlds building up more and more legions of Heartless to help her plot of universal domination (considering there is more than one world). As Maleficent was busy thinking up their plans, Pete was sent out as her brute force to help recruit allies to their cause, ultimately leading to the council of villains in Kingdom Hearts. While Sora defeated everyone else, Pete was off busy making new and powerful Heartless for Maleficent to use. However, he did catch wind of what happened to the group sometime during the year Sora slept. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Pete appears once again in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, hunting for the Lamp in Agrabah as he did in Kingdom Hearts II. When Axel and Roxas appear in the world on a mission, they come across the villain in the Marketplace. He is looking for a secret entrance out of town to the Cave of Wonders in order to find Genie's lamp, which he doesn't know has been found. A mini-game then begins, Roxas having to stay out of Pete's sight. Pete eventually escapes Organization XIII's sights, not appearing until one of Roxas's future visits to the world. Once again, sometime in the future, Roxas found himself in Agrabah, this time with Xion. While investigating the Cave of Wonders, they then run into Pete, still on his hunt for Genie's lamp, battling him. Later, Pete appears in Neverland, and is revealed to have been the one that made all the fake treasure maps for Captain Hook to follow, relying on the pirate's greed to conjure up tons of Heartless in his mad quest for riches. Roxas winds up destroying these Heartless anyway, and Pete's manipulation of Hook eventually leads to the creation of the Ruler of the Sky, Pete's "Prize Heartless", yet that too is defeated by Roxas. Kingdom Hearts II Pete first appearance in the series is in ''Kingdom Hearts II, as one of the two main antagonists of the game, alongside Xemnas, serving as the primary enemy of the first half of the game. (Currently making Pete the only non-original Disney villain to be the main antagonist of a Kingdom Hearts ''game, albeit sharing the title of antagonist of ''KH II with Xemnas) Pete is first encountered outside Mysterious Tower, having sent in a squad of Heartless to turn the powerful sorcerer Yen Sid into a Heartless to act as Pete's bodyguard. But Sora, Donald, and Goofy showed up, informing him of Maleficent's demise, and in anger Pete called an army of Heartless to attack. Afterward Pete decided to tell them who lived in the tower and Sora, Donald and Goofy ran inside in excitement, leaving Pete to lose his temper. He returned to Hollow Bastion to see if what he'd heard was true and found the fortress devoid of activity, until Maleficent's pet raven, Diablo appeared, a precursor to her own return. When she finally made her way back, he informed her of the breakdown of her villain's alliance, and the pair set their sights on raising more Heartless and finding a new castle. Pete was present to help Hades by kidnapping Megara and distracting Hercules and Sora long enough for Hades to send the Hydra to the Coliseum, and Barbossa by calling on the Illuminator to help Barbossa fight Sora and Jack Sparrow - but he doesn't fight in this world - with their respective attempts to snuff out their enemies, but all of their plots ended in failure. After being admonished by Maleficent, he began pining for the old days, causing a portal to Timeless River to open up. Going back into the past to steal Disney Castle's treasured Cornerstone of Light, which would enable Maleficent to take it over, Pete found unexpected resistance in the form of the Keyblade Master, and himself from the past of 1928. By that point, 1928-Pete had not yet turned evil, and the heroes thwarted the scheme, though Sora never considered Pete much of a threat due to Pete's incompetence (Sora once described him as "Not smart enough to tie his own shoes"). He later appears aiding Scar in the plan to take over the Pride Lands, and at that particular part of the game's climax, he successfully turns Scar into a Heartless and by the looks of it has already begun to submerge Heartless into the Keyhole. This isn't stated but is implied as the skies turn an ugly grey-green color and he says to Simba, "Oh you'll rule all right, in the Pride Lands of darkness!". In order to accomplish this, he transformed into a lion, although he doesn't have very good balance. He also tried to retrieve Jafar's lamp in Agrabah which ended in predictable results. During the invasion of Hollow Bastion, Pete fled when he saw the Nobodies. He and Maleficent turned up one last time in the Castle That Never Was, seeking to take it for their own. When Ansem the Wise's machine to encode Kingdom Hearts exploded, it caused the creation of thousands of Heartless. Knowing that the Keyblade Master and his friends were the only ones who could stop Xemnas, Maleficent volunteered to hold off the Heartless, on the condition that when they'd destroyed them all the Castle would be hers. Pete suggested fleeing, causing Maleficent to dismiss him, but a conversation with Mickey convinced him to stand and fight. It is unknown of what has happened to Maleficent and Pete after the castle was destroyed. Pete appears as an opponent in the Hades Paradox Cup. However, it is unclear if this happens before or after his and Maleficent's plan to take over the Castle That Never Was. ''Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:/Coded, Pete is the secondary antagonist. Sometime later, Pete appears in Disney Castle while King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy were trying to uncover the secrets of the Journal. The moment they were taken to the data world, Pete was taken with them, but to a different location. He calls Maleficent to him, and the two decide that the data world could be used for their plans to plunge the world in darkness. Pete makes his first reappearance in the data version of Olympus Coliseum, where he taunts Data Sora. He then travels to Data Agrabah, where he gives the data version of Jafar a bugged lamp, which gives him power over his world. Maleficent and Pete then appear together, and Maleficent destroys Data-Sora's Keyblade and infects Data-Riku with bugs. It is also revealed here that Pete himself is the reason why Mickey & co. can't leave the data world, having cut the connection to the real world. The two take Riku to the digital Hollow Bastion, where Pete fights Data-Sora, and then forces him to fight Riku. After Sora defeats them and debugs Riku's data, the Journal begins erasing itself. Maleficent and Pete attempt to fight Sora-Heartless, but are quickly defeated. However, before they can be erased, Data-Riku retrieves them, and they return to the real world shortly before Mickey, though Pete warns his arch-nemesis that he'll be back. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Pete returns to Disney Castle with Maleficent and aids her in taking Queen Minnie hostage to force Mickey to give them access to the Data Worlds again, but Mickey refuses and Lea appears, throwing a chakram at Pete. Pete narrowly dodges, but loses his grip on Minnie and she escapes to safety. All but defeated, Pete leaves with Maleficent. Sora and Riku also come into conflict with a past incarnation of Pete in '''Country of the Musketeers', set in the past when Pete was the captain of the Royal Musketeers under Princess Minnie. However, Pete is the world's main antagonist, and schemes to overthrow Minnie with help from the Beagle Boys and become King himself, but the three Musketeers, Mickey, Donald and Goofy, aided by Sora and Riku, put an end to his evil plans. Strangely, the Pete here is considerably smarter and less cowardly than his past and future self (a possible hint that his future self is smarter than he's letting on and is playing the fool). Even stranger is that he still retains his peg-leg as in the film, but his past and futre self are shown with a real, organic leg. Pete, along with the Beagle Boys, is the main boss of Country of the Musketeers. In battle, Pete fights by tossing bombs, swinging on a prop set, slashing at Sora, and creating shockwaves with his sword. To beat him, Sora must launch the Beagle Boys at Pete in a cannon by using Reality Shift. After launching all three Beagle Boys, Pete will get angry and jump off the ship to fight Sora himself. After knocking out Pete, Sora must finish Pete by using Reality Shift, if it is successful, Pete will be defeated, if not, Pete will regain some HP after some time. However, if playing as Riku, Holey Moley is fought instead. ''Disney TH!NK Fast In ''Disney TH!NK Fast, Pete appears as the final secret playable character after you've collected 30,000 points in a single game. ''Epic Mickey series Pete is featured in ''Epic Mickey as a recurring character in many forms, led by a regular Big Bad Pete on Mean Street. Even though he was immediately recognized by Mickey, Pete explains that Wasteland has different versions of his character. As Small Pete in the Gremlin Village, he dresses as a Dutch girl doll from It's a Small World and has gotten into a conflict with the Gremlins after crashing his boat into their village. You can clear his name if you find his ship's log for him or ignore his request for help and be attacked by his Blotlings in the ride's Colosseum. If you clear his name, the Gremlins will let him help rebuild their Village during the ending. In Tomorrow City, Petetronic serves as one of the boss fights, taking on the guise of Sark. If you befriend him with Paint, Petetronic will help rebuild Tomorrow City. In Ventureland, he takes on the identity of Pete Pan and can be called on for help in dealing with the robotic version of Captain Hook. If you manage to call on him, he and the robotic Hook will be shown continuing their duel during the ending. Before visiting Lonesome Manor, Big Bad Pete asks Mickey to find the lost cartoons of a Colonel Pete, though the Digicomics mention a Ghost Pete who made a bet with the Lonesome Ghosts to try and spend a night in a living house. Pete returns in the game's sequel; Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, initially as allies to Mickey and Oswald. However, in the end of the game, it shows Big Bad Pete with Small Pete and Pete Pan (also with Petetronic in the thinner ending) stating, "they won't know what hit 'em," before leaving through a projector in Mean Street, likely heading for Ventureland, while taking Gremlin Presott hostage. If Epic Mickey 3 had not been cancelled, Pete and his other selves would have been the main villains. In Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, Mizrabel uses Illusion versions of Pete in her army of minions. These Petes include massive spiked blocks with Pete's face, a large Pete that attacks by creating shockwaves with his fists, and a Pete wearing a spiny shell (similar to those worn by the Spinies in Super Mario Bros.). Trivia * Despite officially being a cat, Pete is sometimes mistaken for a dog (specifically a bulldog) due to his size and obesity. * Pete is one of the only two villains to be an official member of the Disney Villains from the classic cartoons rather than a film (the other being the Big Bad Wolf). * Pete's body seems to change size between appearances - usually he grows larger. * Although Pete is considered an overall antagonist by most, he does not always play an antagonistic role. In Goof Troop he has a good/neutral role. In some appearances, his role is quite miniscule, such as in An Extremely Goofy Movie. In Disney Junior's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, his role is occasionally antagonist, but he also plays protagonist on some instances. * Because of Pete's varying role as a villain, & character in general, Pete seems to represent all seven of the seven deadly sins, making him unique among Disney Villains. (Though Wrath, Greed, Envy & Gluttony are the ones he usually represents the most) * Pete is often cited as the antagonist of A Goofy Movie, since he tried to ruin Goofy's trust in Max, & tries to get Goofy to be the kind of father he (Pete) is, despite being considerably more friendlier here than he was in Goof Troop. This makes Pete, albeit unofficially, the only major Disney character to be the antagonist of a full-length theatrical film, though a movie starring Mickey, Donald and Goofy is currently in development. Since Pete is Mickey, Donald and Goofy's arch-enemy, it's possible Pete will appear in the film, possibly as the main antagonist, though only the aforementioned trio have been confirmed to appear as they will be the protagonists, so it's unknown if Pete will appear. * Though Pete is considered the most famous Disney villain's, Maleficent is considered the most popular. * Because he is the most well-known Disney villain, as well as the nemesis of Mickey, Donald & Goofy, Pete is widely considered and accepted as the primary antagonist of the Walt Disney media. * In nearly all appearances, Pete is shown to have a different ability (his herculean strength being the only ability present in all of them), ranging from superhuman intelligence, magical powers, master weaponist, to even god-like or supernatural powers. Pete's varying powers may possibly make Pete the most powerful Disney Villain ever (and possibly the most powerful Disney character overall). * Though Pete has appeared, and is used more than any other Disney Villains, he is strangely not yet part of the main group in the franchise. Gallery External links *Black Pete's entry in the Toonopedia *Disney's HooZoo - Bad Pete * es:Pete Pata Palo Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Foiled Characters Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters Category:Fathers Category:DuckTales characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Dimension Links Category:Wizards Category:Kings Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Pirates Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Article of the week Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Landlords & landladies Category:Anti-heroes Category:Baseball players Category:Iconic characters Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Camera operators Category:Husbands Category:Bonkers characters Category:Adults Category:Comedy Characters Category:Military characters Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Characters Category:Bosses Category:Main Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Parents Category:Swordsmen Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Villains whose minions turn on them Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Bullies Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Captains Category:Police officers Category:Businesspeople Category:Rich people Category:Video game bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Idiots Category:Tyrants Category:Villain Leaders Category:Villains who want revenge